Robin's Firework
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Robin's first fireworks in New Year night. The night is so perfect, that she spends it with ken-san. Pairing ZoroxRobin.


_**Summary **__: Robin's first fireworks in New Year night. The night is so perfect, that she spends it with ken-san. Pairing ZoroxRobin._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Not mine!_

Robin's Firework

It was New Year night, Straw-hat pirate docked on an isle. They headed the town soon for restocking their storage and went shopping. Nevertheless, when Sanji said that there would be there firework, almost entire crew stayed on the town to watch it.. All, but Zoro. He stayed on Sunny to keep on watch. He didn't care to the fireworks after all. He only desired quite night to be spent. Nevertheless, seemed there was no peace for him from the beginning.

When night came, there was another pirate ship docked in the same place. Soon, those pirates realized if a single person only guarded Sunny. Unawared that the only person was the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. They attacked him to rob Sunny. Nevertheless, as there were only weaklings abroad, Zoro managed to finish them as fast as possible. He got 48 slashed pirates and then tried to relaxed himself. Just, when he wanna laid on the crew nest. A voice came from the shadow. Voice, which he know very well.

" Did you have fight just now? " Zoro looked down, saw a raven-haired woman came with purple yukata and a paper bag. Where did she get that yukata? Zoro jumped down and landed smoothly on the grassy deck.

" Where is the remaining? " he asked, when he found that she was alone.

" They are still in the town, watching the fireworks. " Robin opened the bag and got octopus out from it. They were already slashed in pieces and stacked. " What about having barbeque? "

" Alright. " Zoro yawned. _'_ _Seems like I can not sleep like my early plan.' _

He took the barbeque jar and charcoal from the galley, set it on the grassy deck. There, Robin had already prepared the octopus.

They did barbeques in silent.

" Have you ever seen fireworks before, Kenshi-san ? " she asked. Zoro gazed her, thought if he only kidded her. However, she seemed all-serious.

" Yes, when I was child. You? " Robin shook her head.

" I haven't seen it in my lifetime. What does it looked like? "

" Beautiful, made by mesius. You should ask Usopp to make it later. He can make it himself. "

" Awesome. " Robin took well-done one, and offered it to Zoro.

" Thanks. " he bitted it in half, then Robin took the rest. It was so quiet there, except the sounds of waves and winds, there wasn't another. Moreover, with that starry sky, tonight was beautiful.

" Why do you go back? Seems there is no firework here. "

" Who knows, ken-san? I know that you are alone here. Let me accompany? "

" I am alright. You know it well. "

" Yes I do. "

He stared at the raven-haired woman. Light from the barbeque jar shone her artistically. He touched her cheek.

" Something in your cheek. " He swept the charcoal spot with his finger, feeling its softness.

" Thanks, ken-san. " she smiled again with closer head.

Zoro scowled. " I feel my head isn't well. "

" Why? " He though again, shook it and closed his eye. Then, Robin held Zoro's head with her hands. Pecked his cheek.

" How does it feel? " Zoro opened his eye, bit surprised. " You make me dizzy. "

Robin chuckled. " If so, let me fix it. " Robin touched Zoro's lip, trace its contour and then felt it with her lip. Zoro confused though, but he didn't let it go. Their kiss was long and rough. The time they almost lost their breath, the sky exploded. They tried to catch their breath.

" Why did we do that? " Zoro asked, there was smile on his lip.

" Because we want it. Don't we? " Robin smiled too. She looked at Zoro's eyes. The fireworks reflected in it. " My first Fireworks. " she murmured. " And it is perfect. "

End.

**Therefore, that is all. I saw fireworks in TV at New Year night. Moreover, imagine if I could use that circumstance in my fanfic. Though I don't see it directly yet. I wanna see it someday. It must be very beautiful. And ZoroxRobin pairing always be my favorite. They are both not a type of conversationist and they are both strong and solemn. They can protect themselves but sometimes still need other's help. Yup! I'll make more of this pairing next! Comment, and review please! Because your appreciation means a lot for me. **


End file.
